Problem: Rearrange the equation so $w$ is the independent variable. $u-5=-4(w-1)$ $u=$
Solution: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $u$. $\begin{aligned}u-5&=-4(w-1)\\\\ u&=-4(w-1)+5\\\\ u&=-4w+4+5\\\\ u&=-4w+9\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $w$ is the independent variable: $u=-4w+9$